Muzaka vs Werewolf Warriors
Muzaka leaves for the werewolf territory along with Rai, Frankenstein and Lunark after learning that Garda is being exploited as an experiment subject by their clan, and that the traitors and weaker werewolves share the same fate. Prologue Kentas defeats Gayare and vows to fight till his last breath. Enraged by his stand, the warriors prepare to kill him. However, Rai and Muzaka arrive at the scene. Kentas guesses that the Noblesse has come to rescue M-21 and informs Rai that Ignes has recaptured him. One of the warriors blocks his way but Rai subjects him to excruciating pain by merely staring at him and leaves. Muzaka then confronts his former race members. Battle Summary Muzaka tells the Warriors that although he is inclined to go on a rampage, he will ask them whether Maduke and the 'warriors' were really using their kinsmen as test subjects. Uzhir confesses that is how they made their race stronger and, the blue faced werewolf dismisses his reason to return as petty. Muzaka is angered by their callousness. Uzhir retorts that he knew the matter will not be resolved by words and reminds him that he is no longer their Lord, but a traitor who abandoned them long ago. Suddenly, the indigo werewolf transforms and attacks Muzaka from behind, stating that as of now he is just their prey. Muzaka turns around and punches into his abdomen, but the perforation fills up in no time. Muzaka then flings him away. The green-furred werewolf enters the arena in an attempt to catch Muzaka unawares but the latter is too quick for him. Muzaka easily blocks the punch and pummels him onto the ground causing it to crack after he jumps on the fallen werewolf. Uzhir rescues his teammate from worse by punching Muzaka. Muzaka skids backwards and agrees that they do not need to talk amongst themselves. The battle enters the next phase as Muzaka unleashes his powers. His opponents undergo a second transformation, something Muzaka correctly identifies as the outcome of the physical modification technology. Uzhir is the first to attack with a volley of punches. Muzaka remains defensive, prompting the werewolf who remains out of commission since Rai's attack to cheer for his side. His celebration is cut short a moment later as Muzaka lets out an energy slash that inflicts several gashes. The green-furred warrior tries to attack again, but Muzaka injures his arm by pushing it away. His comrade, the indigo werewolf, sneaks in a punch that throws Muzaka off balance momentarily. Muzaka turns back angrily and retaliates with a slash and a punch. Uzhir appears behind Muzaka and lands a hard punch. The former werewolf Lord although unhurt, gets pushed back a few paces. He releases a massive crescent slash that cuts off a wrist of the green-furred werewolf, who was charging at him and kills the indigo werewolf in midair. Muzaka slams the green-furred werewolf down by his face, blinding him and lifts him up by his neck. Uzhir attacks with an energy beam, compelling Muzaka to let go of his victim. He darts ahead but is stalled as Muzaka tosses the green-furred werewolf at him. Muzaka swings and releases a massive energy slash that obliterates the green-furred werewolf and brings Uzhir to his knees in a bloodied state. The timid blue-haired werewolf staggers back in fear and shock, since Maduke had assured them that they were capable of capturing Muzaka. Kentas too, is awestruck by the strength of the Lord who had led them in the past. Muzaka bitterly asks if the sacrifices made by their clan were worth it. Uzhir is severely wounded but maintains that the decision taken by their clan was justified. Muzaka ridicules Uzhir and offers him a last chance to defend himself if he believes in the power he gained from the physical modification technology. Uzhir, determined to do so, launches an attack that manifests as a gigantic, dark, wolf-shaped cloud. Muzaka counters it with the same skill, only the behemoth summoned by him dwarfs Uzhir's and slays it. The cloud charges at Uzhir who remembers his Lord in his final moment and swallows him. Aftermath Unfortunately, Muzaka discovers that his regeneration ability has deteriorated more than he had expected and wonders if it was because of the battle he had with Rai 820 years ago. The blue-haired werewolf is stunned by Muzaka's display of power and scampers away in fear for his life to report the matter to Maduke. Image Gallery Muzaka_and_Kentas_ch430.png Muzaka_ch430(1).png Muzaka_ch430(2).png Muzaka_ch430(3).png Muzaka_ch430(4).png Muzak_ch431.jpg Warriors_431.png Muzaka431_2.png Muzaka431_4.png Muzaka431_5.png Uzhir_431(2).png Warrior_431.png Muzaka431_1.png Muzaka431_6.png Uzhir_431.png Muzaka_swing.png MU1.png Muzakawolf.png Wolfform2.png Wolfform1.png Wolfform3.png Muzaka1113.png Category:Battles